fnaf fan fic 1
by tobysaysrawr
Summary: this i a human version of the ship foxy x mangle but with chica still in love with foxy there will be some troble and then there is best friend drama between foxy ans bonnie
1. Chapter 1

fnaf fan fic #1

athours note ths is human fnaf if you do not like it leave now thank you enjoy

foxy freddy and bonnie were sitting ata table talking until they heard a loud bang.

what wasd that? asked freddy

idont bonnie

i will go checkit out. said foxy

when foxy got to were the noise was comeing from he saw chica chaseing mangle with a frying pan.

he ran in front of mangle, she stopped and hid behind him.

chica came to a complete stop.

foxy what are you doing asked nevousely

i eill answer your question with a foxy very stern

why are you chaseing mangle with a fricken frying pan foxy

ummmm... well you see... we were just playing a game...called...ummm try not to get hit with a frying pan? she said

chica chica that is the dummbest excuse i have everheard,now what is the real reason asked foxy.

ummm gotta go said chica.

mangle still on the floor was shivering probily from frigght but foxy knew she was braver than that.

he neelded down and piced her up. he took her back to his liveing quarters.

he put her on the bed.

you okay. he asked soft and quiet so know one would hear.

the only people who knew about his sensitve side was chica,bonnie,and now magle

yeah fine but i amn still trying to figure out why she would atack me said mangle softly almost aq wisper

i know why said foxy angerly.

why/asked magle.

well...we used to go out and when i broke up with her two weeks later you came she thought it was beacuse of u but...

we are just friends .mangle finished his sentince.

yup...just friends foxy said losw almostunaudiable.

well beter be getting to bed night foxy said mangle walking out the door.

mangle was gone and foxy all alone in his liveing quarters.

why didn't i tell her i had the perfect operituity to. foxy said to him self

or so he thought a cuple of secondes later bonnie came tumbleimg out of the vent and on to the floor

BONNIE what are you doing here and how long have u been up thereyelled fpxy

long enough to know you love mangle said bonnie in a teaseing mmanner.

bonnie i should kill u right know but... i can embaress you said foxy in a scarey tone.

w-w-what are u going to do foxy bonnie asked. even know he had a feling what he was

OH FREDDY. foxy called out.

what is it foxy i am looking for bon bon she has my freddy

freddy you know the old bow tie and hat you used to wear/ foxy asked

yup why...oh ok i will be right backsaid freddy

with i n minutes freddy was back with a black hat with a red ribbon around the center and a bow tie he gave it to foxy who gave it to bonnie.

you know what to do next bonniessaid foxy teaseingly

bonnie the put the bow tie and the the hat

freddy why dont you stay and whach the show? asked foxy

sure but what did he do to deserve this asked freddy.

bonnie was ease droping again foxy told freddy

oh ok freddy said

hey befor we start freddy why dont you get bon bon sked foxy

PLEASE NO FOXY IF UYOU MUST MAKE ME DO THIS DONT LET BON BON SEE IT. bonnie creid

you should have thought of that when you were spying on me siad foxy

okay i foound her yelled freddy

why is he wearing that...oh hahahahahaha bonbon laughed

what he do this time bon bon asked \  
spying on foxy freddy said

altight just come in and we can get this over with foxy said kinda treied

music started to fill the room and bonnie did the dance of shame the chicken dance

after danceing for five minutes foxy todl hi to stop

bonnie ran out of the room crying he never wanted his girlfried to see the dance of shame she had already seen it once but that was before they were together

BACK AT FOXYS LIVEING QUARTERS...

so wait what he find out that made u make him do the chicken dance asked freddy

nothing it is not your bussieness any was said foxy low almost depressed

come on foxy you can tell us we are your freiends said bon bon in a very cheerful vouce

well...frist you have to promis you wont tell any one said foxy

we promis said freddy and bonbon at the same time

okay he found out that i love mangle... said foxy

YESi knew it fazbear pay up swaid bon bon

what youn bet on my relasonship status said foxy

yup sorry foxy we coun't resist said freddy hnding bin bon five bucks

okzy b ack to the madder at hand, foxy you got to tell her sooner or later said bon bon

i know... said foxy then what is stopping you freddy asked

chica siad foxy

well she needs to stop liveing in the past you're over her aren't you? said freddy

yes i love mangle now but ever chance i get to tell her i chocke foxy explaned

dude just tell her all sh can do is say no saiod freddy

ok fazbear i will try it but if it dose not work you owe me said foxy walking out of the room freddy and bon bon folowed

foxy walked down the hall to mangled liveing quaerters

knock knock

comeing yelled mangle when she opened the door her hair had a sleppy look to it but insted of seeing both eyes like normal foxy only saw one

may i come in foxy asked \  
sure replied mangle

what you need mangle asked

well... i have been meaning to talk to you foxy said

mangle sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her signaling for foxy to si and he did

listen mangle...i-i-i-i love you i have since the day you walked in you nare just so buteaful and sweet i could not live without you foxy said in a very passionet tone

foxy i-i-i- love you to i was just afrid of chica know you had a past with long before tonoght manle said very soft

you do...listen i am sorry about that hehehe... said foxy

he then noeced the hair covering up her eye

whats with the hair he asked

oh nothing just trying to try something new she said

well i like it the old way foxy told her

he then took her in to his lap he moved the hair from her eye and saw i big black and purple eye

she got you didnt she he said in a wisper

yeah it was befor you saved me

i kmew something was wrong when u left so quickly foxy said

why didnt you tell me sooner he asked

i dont know she said

MEANWILE...

outside of the door freedy and bon bon stood listening.

i knew it they were just ment to be said bon bon exitedly

shhh he might hear us i dont want him to get mad again said fredy

foxy opened the door.

i knew i heard voices he said

wait your not mad they both said

nope i knew you two followed me here i knew you were listening i just did not care he said

so were is bonnie i thought he would be here to listen. he asked

ummm i have not seen him since he ran out of your liveing quarters foxy said bon bon

well dont you think you should be looking for him said freddy

oh yeah i will be right back said bon bon

bon bon went to bonnies liveing quarters sher found him in a corner bunched up in alittle ball

bonnie are you okay bon bon asked

i have never been so humiliated in my whole life bonnie said angerly and in a very low voice not his usuall cheery voice

i know it was bad but you did ese drop you know how foxy feels about that she said

so what know you are on his side why dont you just leave and go hang out with you boyfriend foxy beacuse he is just sooooo great he said

what bonnie no i wiil always be on your side and no i wont leave until you get out of this funkof yours she said

BON BON LEAVE NOW I DONT WANT TO USE FORCE ON YOU BUT I WAQNT TO BE ALONE! he yelled

bonnie had never yelle at bon bon before she was scared

all right if that is the way you feel fine iwill go she said trying not to cry

she ran out oof the room to foxys liveing quaers

FOXY!OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! bon bon demanded

all right hold you houses he said trierdly

whats up bon?

I WILL TELL YOU WHATS UP she yelled

whooh quiet down people are trying to sleep and so was i now what is the madder with you why did you have to wake me up in the3 middle of the nighht

its bonnie he is acting strange he is speaking in avery low voice and he yelled at mwe she explened

i think i might have tookit too far this time he said you see when we created the dance for punishment for ese dropping the only person who was supposed to wach was med i broke that promis he said

you are going to aplogize to him she said and if you don there will be conecequenses sehe expleand

ok i will in the mornig he said

ok fine he is a bit unstabele right now she said

THE NEXT MORNING...

knock knok

rrrr.. hold your pants one sec mumbled foxy

knock knock knock...  
comeing comeing he said wondering why someone would wake him up this early

he opened the door and saw bon bon there

oh crap i forgot he said to him self

morning said cheered you ready i really want the old bonnie back and i am gonna get him back one way or another she said

ready as i will ever be he replied bon bon grabbed his wrist and draged him along when they got there the dor still opened a crack

bonnie some one is here to talk to you she said then shovd foxy in

what do you want foxy bonnie said

i came to a-a-a-a-p-p-poligize i should have keept my promis he said

you think you can just walk in here apoligize and ecpect me to frogive you? he said angrily

ummm yeah he saic

oh no my friend it is going to take alot more than that i dont want a iam sorry no i want REVENGE!

revenge what kind of revenge?

bonnie fished around in a desk till he found a pecice of paper with writeing on it

then he looked around till he found a box he handed both to foxy

what do you want me to do with this? foxy asked

open the box

foxy did and he saw a pirat hat

bonnie no please any thing but this please he begged

nope i have made up my mind bonnie said he crossed his arms and tapped his foot

foxy thought about what bon bon said earlyer

fine he put on the hat and read the paper

he read out loud: ahoy mateys my name id foxy thre pirate with the most booty

i have adventured across the seven seas and fought dasterdly villans

foxy stopped for a minute he saw bonnie smile this filled foxy with happynesssince bonnie was his best friend

you can stop reading now foxy said bonnie

to be countinude

need positve feed back to continue 


	2. Chapter 2

chaper 2

what why foxy asked

well for one your acting is terible and you must really care about our friendshipto do that for me said bonnie

yeah just dont mention it to the others okay said foxy

sure replied bonnie

you should proably go talk to bon bon said foxy

oh yeah your right she is probaly mad at me said bonnie umm i wouldnt just say mad said foxy

what do you mean bonnie asked

well she was the one who covinced me to apogize said foxy

oh she cares that much said bonnie

then go apoligize said foxy

were is she bonnie asked

try her liveing quarters said foxy

but what would i say asked bonnie

well if you apolgize like you dance you will be fine foxy said

foxy! bonie yelled

sorry couldnt resist he said

ok now go said foxy or i will push you out of this room

ok said bonnie

he walked down to bon bons room she was still asleep

he knocked on the door after aq cuple of minutes he just opened the door bon bon alaways left her door unlocked

he sat on the bed right next to her feet

she is even prettier when she is slepping bonnie thought to him self

then he got up and went to her face and gently kissed her cheak

she woke up when she saw bonnie standing there she jumped up on her knees still on the bec and huged him

bonnie you are back to your old self she exclamed happliy

yup i gess so he said

bon i am sorry i didnt mean to hurt your feelings bonie said

i was just so angry and embrased i-

bon bon put her finger over his mouth

i forgive you you couldnt control it bon bon said

you always manege to forgive me no matter what i do you that is one reason i love you he said

he brought his face closewr to hers and kessed her they stayed that way for a cuple of secondes

then they broke apart bon bon got of the bed and shoved bonnie out the door i have to get dressed you should too

she kissed his cheak and closed the door

bonnie headed for his liveing quarters whenhe got there he dug around in his dresser till he found a purple button up shirt and black jeans

then he put on his puple high top sneakers then he combed his bangs to the side

then he heard a knock at the door he answered it i was bon bon

she ran at him knocking him on his back

hey you bon bon said

hey your self said bonnie

they both got up bonnie picked up bon bon spun her around then he sat on the bed and put her on his lap

then bonnie saw foxy passing by

FOXY! bonnie yelled

bonnie took bon bon off his lap one sec he told her

ok she replied

whats up foxy bonnie asked

nothing how did it go with bon bon foxy asked

good he replied

he noteced foxy looked depressed

you ok bonnie asked

no very mad foxy replied

might i ask why bonnie asked

its chica she attacked mangle again he said

oh well i think i know something that might cheer you up he said

bonnie went back into the room and rumaged around till he found a top hat and a bow tie

what the rush bon bon asked

i am about to embaress my self he replied

you make foxy mad again she asked

nope trying to cheer him up he said hey have you seen my radio he assked

top shelf of your closet and the cd is next to it she said

thanks he ran over and kissed her cheak be back he yelled running out the door to foxy

ok foxy this alaways makes you laugh so hope this works

bonnie put on the hat and bow tie then put the cd in the radio

then he did the chicken dance

foxy would usally would laqugh so hard at the chicken dance but this time only a chuckle

bonnire stopped the music

well if that didnt work mabey try talking to her bonnie said

i gess your right i have been avoiding her but i gess if iwant her to stop i will take words foxy said

yup now go or i will have to use force bonnie said

ok no need to use force foxy said

foxy walked to chicas room and knocked on the door

hold on said chica

when she opened the door she was shocked to see foxy standing there

oh foxy hey whats up she asked

we need to talk foxy said in a very angry voice

about she asked

mangle he replied

oh she said

you need to stop attacking her we are over i love mangle now foxy said

i am just trying to protect you chica said

from what true love foxy yelled

no she only wants you beacuse i do she said

no she is not like you what we had means nothing any more

what foxy i know you dont ean that she said

we are over get that theough you thick skull yelled foxy

i-

before she could finish foxy stormed off

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow maybe he is over me".chica said before walking back in to her living quarters.  
She walked over to her bed and sat down. Chica looked over at her night stand end saw two pictures one of her and foxy ( which she needed to put away ) and a picture of her and her sister, Chia. Then an idea popped into her head, as soon as it did she quickly ran out of her living quarters to the lounge where she found Freddy reading a book.  
"Hey Fred you have a minute."Chica ask Freddy "Yeah sure, what do you need".Freddy ask before putting down his book "Well you know how the Freddy's my sister and your brother work at is closing down." Chica asked "Yeah, what about it." Freddy asked "Well I was thinking maybe…. They could come here." Chica said "Hmmmmm well i can tell u this even though I am really not supposed to but, plans are in the making for that."Freddy said "Really!" Chica exclaimed "Yup that's why they are closing down , it is a partnership between me and my brother, Frederick." Freddy explained "Wow cool." Chica replied "Yeah but, don't tell any one, got it"?Freddy asked "Got it."Chica nodded and then turned and walked out the door and Freddy went back to his book Meanwhile….  
"Be right back going to get a drink want any thing."Bonnie asked before he got up "No I'm good." bon bon replied "OK". Bonnie said leaving the room He walked down the hallway to the kitchen, pushed the door open and walks in He walked to the fridge and opened the door and looked in side. "Hmmmmm what do we have."bonnie asked him self looking in the fridge He finally decided on water he shut the door and walked to the cabinet to get a glass but before he could grab one something fell from on top of the cabinet on to his head the thing was a frying pan.  
As soon as it hit his head he fell on the floor unconscious. It was not long before foxy walked in to see bonnie lying on the floor.  
"OH MY GOD!" Foxy yelled Moments later Freddy,Chica,mangle,and bon bon ran to the kitchen "What happened?" Freddy asked "I don't know"!Foxy exclaimed "Then why did you yell?"asked bonbon "Well bonnie is unconscious."foxy said "WHAT WHY DIDN'T SAY SO!"Bonbon yelled Bon bon then pushed everyone out of the way and pushed the door open.  
She quickly ran over to bonnie , she knelled down beside him. The rest of the gang walked in moments later.  
"Well what do you think happened?" Freddy asked "Hmmmmm maybe that frying pan fell of of the cabinet top and hit him in the head."Chica explained pointing the the frying pan above Bonnie's. Head.  
"Maybe".…..Freddy said "But how could it have fallen it should have been pushed all the way back." said mangle "Yeah, but that is not important right now what is important is getting bonnie to his bed and off the floor." Freddy said "Well how are we supposed to do that"? foxy asked "We pick him up and carry him." Freddy replied "You better be careful with him." bon bon said "Yeah, yeah we know."Foxy said "No I am serious." bon bon said "Okay, we get it be careful." Freddy. Said Freddy and foxy bent down and started to lift Bonnie up, Freddy had the top half and Foxy had the bottom half. They carefully carried him to his room and put him on his bed bon bon followed close behind. "There." Freddy said "I got it from here guys."bon bon said "Okay let us know if you need anything." Foxy said "Sure…" bon bon replied Then Freddy and Foxy left.  
"Oh bonnie please wake up soon." bon bon wishpered as she tucked bonnie in Then she sat oh a chair next to the bed.  
Bon bon started to think about her favorite memories with bonnie. One of them included the first time they met. They hadn't formally met bonnie kinda bumped in to her in the hall like litterly bumped into her.  
Another memory that bon bon was most fond of was their first jam session.  
Well it wasn't a jam session more like an ultimate guitar battle.  
But that was the day bonnie asked her to be his girlfriend.

Meanwhile…  
"I hope he's gonna be okay." Chica said as they walked to the lounge "He'll be fine…..maybe" Freddy said

TO BE CONTINUED ….

A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile i have been so busy but here is the new chapter! 


End file.
